basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Toronto Raptors
Eastern |division = Atlantic |founded = 1995 |history = Toronto Raptors 1995–present |arena = Scotiabank Arena |city= Toronto, Ontario |team_colors = Red, Silver, Black, Gold, White |owner(s) = Maple Leaf Sports & Entertainment Ltd. |general_manager = Masai Ujiri |head_coach = Nick Nurse |uniform_sponsor = |d-league_affiliate = Raptors 905 |nba_champs = 1''' (2019) |conf_champs = '''1 (2019) |div_champs = 6''' (2007, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2018, 2019) |ret_nums = None |court = |home = |away = |alt = |typen = 2 |type1 = Raptors |type2 = Raptors outline |off_web = raptors |media = NBA TV Canada The Sports Network TSN2 Sportsnet Sportsnet One CJCL |team_colours = Red, Silver, Black, Gold, White |CAN_eng = 1}} The Toronto Raptors''' are a Canadian professional basketball team located in Toronto, Ontario. The team is a member of the NBA's Eastern Conference Atlantic Division. They play at the Scotiabank Arena. They are not related to the Toronto Huskies. The Raptors were founded in 1995, alongside the Vancouver Grizzlies, as part of the NBA's expansion into Canada. Like most expansion teams, the Raptors struggled in their early years; but after the acquisition of Vince Carter through a draft-day trade in 1998, the team set league attendance records and made the NBA Playoffs in 2000, 2001, and 2002. Carter was instrumental in leading the team to their first playoff series win in 2001, where they advanced to the Eastern Conference Semifinals. During the 2002–03 and 2003–04 seasons, however, they failed to make significant progress, and he was traded in 2004 to the New Jersey Nets. After Carter left, Chris Bosh emerged as the team leader, but they continued to struggle. However, with the appointment of Bryan Colangelo as General Manager and a revamp of the roster for the 2006–07 season, they qualified for their first playoff berth in five years and captured their first division title. In the following season, they advanced to the playoffs again. In a bid to persuade Bosh to stay beyond the final year of his contract, the team had a roster overhaul in the 2009–10 season. However, their attempt to make the playoffs was unsuccessful and Bosh signed with the Miami Heat in July 2010, ushering in a new era for the franchise. Masai Ujiri replaced Colangelo in 2013 and helped herald a new era of success, led by backcourt duo Kyle Lowry and DeMar DeRozan. The Raptors returned to the playoffs the following year and became a consistent playoff team every year of Ujiri's tenure. Under Ujiri, the team also won five Division titles and registered their most successful regular season in 2018. However, the team's failure to reach beyond the Conference Finals prompted Ujiri to fire head coach Dwane Casey shortly after the Raptors' third consecutive playoff defeat to the Cleveland Cavaliers to conduct the high-profile trade of DeRozan for Kawhi Leonard and Danny Green later that summer, as well as acquire Marc Gasol before the trade deadline. In the 2019 NBA Playoffs, the Raptors won their first Eastern Conference title and made their first appearance in the NBA Finals, where they would go on to win their first NBA championship in franchise history, when they defeated the defending two-time NBA champion Golden State Warriors in six games. Franchise history Creation of the Raptors The Toronto Raptors were established on 4 November 1993, when the NBA, as part of its expansion into Canada, awarded its 28th franchise to a group headed by Toronto businessman John Bitove for a then record expansion fee of $125 million.Laying the Groundwork for the NBA in Toronto, nba.com/raptors, accessed 8 April 2008. The Raptors, along with the Vancouver Grizzlies, played their first games in 1995 and were the first NBA teams based in Canada since the 1946–47 Toronto Huskies. The initial sentiment was in favor of reviving the Huskies nickname, but team management realized it would be nearly impossible to design a logo that did not look too much like that of the Minnesota Timberwolves. As a result, a nationwide contest was held to help name the team and develop their colors and logo. Over 2,000 entries were narrowed down to ten prospects: Beavers, Bobcats, Dragons, Grizzlies, Hogs, Raptors, Scorpions, T-Rex, Tarantulas, and Terriers. The final selection—''Toronto Raptors''—was unveiled on Canadian national television on 15 May 1994; the choice was influenced by the popularity of the 1993 film Jurassic Park. The name Raptors is a common informal name for the velociraptor, a swift medium-sized dromaeosaurid theropod dinosaur. On 24 May 1994, the team's logo and first General Manager (GM), Isiah Thomas were revealed at a press conference. The team's colours of bright red, purple, black, and silver were also revealed; "Naismith" silver was chosen as an ode to Canadian James Naismith, the inventor of basketball. The team originally competed in the Central Division,1995-96 Standings, nba.com/history, accessed 16 June 2007. and before the inaugural season began, sales of Raptors merchandise ranked seventh in the league, marking a successful return of professional basketball to Canada. As GM, Isiah Thomas quickly staffed the management positions with his own personnel, naming long-time Detroit Pistons assistant Brendan Malone as the Raptors' head coach. The team's roster was then filled as a result of an expansion draft in 1995. Following a coin flip, Toronto was given the first choice and selected Chicago Bulls point guard and three-point specialist B. J. Armstrong. Armstrong refused to report for training and Thomas promptly traded him to the Golden State Warriors for power forwards Carlos Rogers and Victor Alexander. Thomas then selected a wide range of players in the expansion draft, including veterans Jerome Kersey, Willie Anderson and his former Pistons teammate John "Spider" Salley. Subsequent to the expansion draft, the Raptors landed the seventh pick in the NBA Draft Lottery, behind their fellow 1995 expansion club, the Vancouver Grizzlies. Thomas selected Damon Stoudamire, a point guard out of the University of Arizona, around whom the franchise would seek to construct its near future. Yet the selection of Stoudamire was met with boos from fans at the 1995 NBA Draft at the SkyDome in Toronto, many of whom wanted Ed O'Bannon of UCLA, an NCAA Final Four Most Valuable Player. 1995–1999: Struggles of a new franchise In the team's first official NBA game, Alvin Robertson scored the first NBA points in Raptors history,"Former Raptor arrested on 6 warrants", cbc.ca, 1 February 2007, accessed 25 April 2007. while Stoudamire recorded 10 points and 10 assists in a 94–79 victory over the New Jersey Nets.New Jersey Nets at Toronto Raptors, basketball-reference.com, 3 November 1995, accessed 16 June 2007. The Raptors concluded their inaugural season with a 21–61 win-loss record, although they were one of the few teams to defeat the Chicago Bulls,Chicago Bulls at Toronto Raptors, basketball-reference.com, 24 March 1996, accessed 16 June 2007. who set an all-time NBA best 72–10 win–loss regular-season record. With averages of 19.0 points and 9.3 assists per game, Stoudamire also won the 1995–96 Rookie of the Year Award.Damon Stoudamire Info Page, nba.com, accessed 16 June 2007. In the 1996–97 season the team improved on its win record by nine games.1996-97 Standings, nba.com, accessed 16 June 2007. They selected centre Marcus Camby with the second overall pick in the 1996 NBA Draft.Giant Killers on the Rise, nba.com/raptors, accessed 23 April 2007. By the end of the season, Camby earned a berth on the NBA's All-Rookie Team while Stoudamire continued to play well, averaging 20.2 points and 8.8 assists per game. As in the previous season, the Raptors were one of only 11 teams to topple the eventual 1997 Champions, the Chicago Bulls.Chicago Bulls at Toronto Raptors, basketball-reference.com, 8 December 1996, accessed 16 June 2007. The Raptors also defeated the Houston Rockets, Utah Jazz and Miami Heat, all of whom were eventual Conference finalists.1996-97 NBA Game Results, basketball-reference.com, accessed 21 April 2007. However, the Raptors struggled against teams who were not of championship-caliber, including three losses to the 15–67 Boston Celtics. Early in the 1997–98 season John Bitove had sold his ownership interest in the team and the team suffered numerous injuries and slid into a 17-game losing streak.1997-98: New Arena Brings New Hope, nba.com/raptors, accessed 16 June 2007. GM Isiah Thomas resigned after his ownership bid for the Raptors failed and was replaced by Glen Grunwald.Beck, Howard, "On Knicks' Sideline, a Survivor Faces a Stern Test", nytimes.com, 1 November 2006, accessed 12 April 2007 With Thomas gone, Stoudamire immediately sought a trade.Grange, Michael "Stoudamire finally content", globesports.com, 3 March 2007, accessed 21 April 2007. On 13 February 1998, he was shipped to the Portland Trail Blazers along with Walt Williams and Carlos Rogers for Kenny Anderson, Alvin Williams, Gary Trent, two first-round draft choices, a second-round draft choice and cash. Anderson refused to report to Toronto and was traded to the Celtics with Žan Tabak and Popeye Jones for Chauncey Billups, Dee Brown, Roy ,Rogers and John Thomas. When the trading deadline was over, the Raptors became the youngest team in the league with an average age of 24.6. They had five rookies on their roster, including the 18-year-old Tracy McGrady, who at the time was the youngest player in the NBA. The inexperienced Raptors struggled throughout the season and their r-gular season record regressed to 16–66.1997-98 Standings, nba.com/history, accessed 16 June 2007. During the 1998 NBA Draft, in what became a defining move for the franchise, Grunwald traded the team's 4th overall pick Antawn Jamison to the Golden State Warriors for Vince Carter, who was selected 5th overall.Vince Carter Info Page, nba.com, accessed 16 June 2007. To bring further credibility to the Raptors, Grunwald traded Camby to the New York Knicks for Charles Oakley,1998-99: Raptors' Best Season Ever, nba.com/raptors, accessed 16 June 2007. a veteran with playoff experience. Kevin Willis, another veteran acquired from the trade, solidified the centre position, while the coaching staff temporarily rotated Dee Brown, Alvin Williams, and Doug Christie to play point guard. Both Christie and Williams became talented players in their own right; Christie developed into one of the elite defenders in the NBA, while Williams improved his play on the offensive end. New coach Butch Carter was also credited with much of the team's turnaround during the lockout-shortened 1998–99 season. Although the team did not make the playoffs, many were optimistic about the impressive performances of Rookie of the Year Carter and a much improved McGrady. 1999–2002: Three seasons of playoffs During the 1999 NBA Draft, believing that the Raptors still lacked a strong frontcourt presence, Grunwald traded first-round draft pick Jonathan Bender for veteran power forward Antonio Davis of the Indiana Pacers.Antonio Davis Bio, nba.com, accessed 8 April 2008. In the backcourt, Vince Carter, Christie, Williams and Dell Curry at the shooting guard position and Williams and Muggsy Bogues at point guard. The rotation of Davis, Oakley, and Willis in the frontcourt and Carter's and McGrady's improvement helped the team make its first-ever playoff appearance, fulfilling a promise Carter had made to fans in the previous season.1999-00: Future Looks Bright for Raptors, nba.com/raptors, accessed 16 June 2007. Lacking significant post-season experience, Toronto was defeated 3–0 by the New York Knicks in the first round. Nonetheless, team improvements and the rise of Carter—who emphatically won the 2000 NBA Slam Dunk Contest—attracted many fans around Toronto, many of whom were previously not basketball fans. The season was also the first full year played at the Air Canada Centre, after having played four years at the cavernous SkyDome, which was better suited to baseball and Canadian football. Overall, the Raptors concluded the season with a 45–37 record and ranked third in the Central Division.1999-2000 Standings, nba.com/history, accessed 16 June 2007. Still, playoff failures and Butch Carter's media altercations surrounding Camby led Grunwald to replace Carter prior to the 2000–01 season with Lenny Wilkens, a Hall of Fame coach and player with more than 30 years of coaching experience.Lenny Wilkens Bio, nba.com/history, accessed 16 June 2007. The team roster was also largely revamped, including the signing of veteran playmaker Mark Jackson on a four y-ar contract.2000-01: Raptors Taste Playoff Success, nba.com/raptors, accessed 21 April 2007. When Alvin Williams later emerged as a clutch performer,Not Just Any Williams, hooplife.ca, accessed 19 November 2009. Jackson was traded to allow Williams more playing time. Vince Carter, who was originally assigned the small forward position, became more adept at playing the shooting guard position, and as a result, Doug Christie, the former shooting guard, was traded for forward Corliss Williamson. Williamson had a disappointing season and was replaced by defensive workhorse Jerome Williams. Although McGrady and Carter had showednmpressive improvement at the same time, much of the media and fan attention was focused on Carter, who was the flashier player. Furthermore, McGrady and Carter shared the same natural position (small forward), making it impossible to keep both. Therefore, the Raptors management decided to trade McGrady to the Orlando Magic during the 2000 off-season for a first-round draft pick in a sign-and-trade deal.Tracy McGrady Info Page, nba.com, accessed 16 June 2007. As predicted by analysts, the team easily secured a playoff berth. Toronto defeated New York 3–2 in the first round,NBA Playoffs 2001, nba.com, accessed 16 June 2007. and Wilkens was praised for having Williams defend shooting guard Allan Houston and Carter defend small forward Latrell Sprewell, the two major Knicks offensive threats. The next series against the Philadelphia 76ers was a landmark for the Raptors in terms of performance and entertainment value. The Sixers relied on Allen Iverson and Dikembe Mutombo for their respective offensive and defensive abilities, along with steady help from Aaron McKie. Toronto was the more balanced team with Carter, Williams and Davis providing much of the offensive game and Chris Childs and Jerome Williams providing the defensive pressure. Philadelphia took full advantage of the mismatch at cthe entre while Toronto counteracted with a fast break offencs with their shorter but quicker players. The series came down to the last few seconds of Game 7, when Carter's potential series-winning shot rolled off the rim.Associated Press. Philadelphia Rapts Up Series With Toronto, nba.com, 20 May 2001, accessed 20 April 2007. Carter was later widely criticized for attending his graduation ceremony at the University of North Carolina on the morning of Game 7.Maaddi, Rob, "Carter criticized after loss" cbc.ca, 21 May 2001, accessed 21 April 2007.Mincey, Danielle, "Integrity in the Face of Conflict", Black Athlete Sports Network, accessed 21 April 2007. Despite the loss, the season is generally considered a watermark for the franchise, given the Raptors' best-ever regular-season record (47–35), and finishing second in the Central Division.2000-01 Standings, nba.com/history, accessed 16 June 2007. The relocation of the Vancouver Grizzlies to Memphis, Tennessee in 2001, as the Memphis Grizzlies, left Toronto as the NBA's only Canadian team.Grizzlies History, nba.com/grizzlies, accessed 16 June 2007. To ensure that Vince Carter would re-sign with the team, long-term contracts were given to Alvin Williams, Jerome Williams and Antonio Davis, while former NBA MVP centrerHakeem Olajuwon was signed to provide Carter with good support.2001-02: Raptors Face Adversity, nba.com/raptors, accessed 16 June 2007. The Raptors appeared to be on their way to another competitive season, with a 29–21 record going into the All-Star break and with Carter the top vote-getter for the All-Star gGme for the third consecutive year. Carter then suffered a bout of tendinitis, forcing him to miss the All-Star gGme and the rest of the season, and without their franchise player, Toronto lost 13 consecutive games. However, they were able to win 12 of their last 14 games, clinching a playoff spot on the last day of the regular season. The comeback featured some of the Raptors' best defencs of the season, along with inspired performances by Antonio Davis and Keon Clark. Despite Toronto's improved defensive performances, Carter's offence was sorely missed in the first-round series against the second-seeded Detroit Pistons. In the first game, Detroit overwhelmed Toronto 83–65, largely due to Ben Wallace's strong performance of 19 points, 20 rebounds, 3 blocks, and 3 steals.Raptors vs. Pistons, usatoday.com, 21 April 2002, accessed 21 April 2007. Detroit also won Game 2, but Toronto won the next two games at home to force a deciding and tightly contested Game 5 in Detroit. With 10.7 seconds left in the game, and the Raptors down 85–82 with possession of the ball, Chris Childs raced down the court and shot a three-pointer that missed badly, apparently trying to draw a foul on the play,Raptors vs. Pistons, nba.com, 2 May 2002, accessed 16 June 2007. instead of passing to a wide-open Dell Curry. In a post-game locker room interview, Childs repeatedly insisted that the Raptors had been down four points, not three. The Raptors' late-season surge was thus marred by a disappointing playoff exit; the Olajuwon experiment was also a bust, with the 39-year-old averaging career lows in minutes, points and rebounds.Hakeem Olajuwon Info Page, nba.com, accessed 21 April 2007. Furthermore, Childs, Clark, and Curry left the team, ensuring a new-look team for the next season. 2002–2006: Another period of struggle The 2002–03 season began with the same optimism that the Raptors exhibited in three consecutive playoff seasons, although it faded early. Carter, while voted as a starter in the 2003 All-Star Game, suffered a spate of injuries. Antonio Davis expressed disinterest in Toronto, and Wilkens' laissez-faire attitude created a team that lacked the motivation and spirit of the previous years' teams. The team was ravaged with injuries, losing an NBA record number of player games due to injury.2002-03: Injuries Halt High Hopes, nba.com/raptors, accessed 16 June 2007. Furthermore, the Raptors recorded the dubious honour of being the only team in NBA history to not dress 12 players for a single game in a season. Wilkens was criticized heavily by the Toronto media for his inability to clamp down on his players when necessary, especially given this was the year that Wilkens overtook Bill Fitch for the most losses by an NBA coach,"Raptors' Wilkens ties futility record", cbc.ca, 2 April 2003, accessed 21 April 2007. with his loss total getting dangerously close to his win total. The Raptors ended the season with a 24–58 record2002-03 Standings, nba.com/history, accessed 16 June 2007. and Wilkens was sacked. This turned out to be a blessing in disguis, when the Raptors were given the 4th overall pick in the 2003 NBA Draft and brought another star to Toronto in Chris Bosh. Canadian country singer Shania Twain helped launch the new red Raptors alternate road uniform at the start of the 2003–04 season,2003-04: Bosh Shines In Dark Season, nba.com/raptors, accessed 16 June 2007. and the jerseys made their debut in a 90–87 season-opening victory on 29 October 2003 against the defending Conference Champion New Jersey Nets. The Raptors were inconsistent throughout the season, partly due to injuries to key players Jalen Rose, Alvin Williams and Carter, with Davis and Jerome Williams traded early in the season for Rose and Donyell Marshall. On 1 November 2003, the Raptors even tied an NBA record for fewest points scored in a game against the Minnesota Timberwolves, losing 73–56.Toronto Raptors at Minnesota Timberwolves, basketball-reference.com, 1 November 2003, accessed 22 April 2007. After 50 games, Toronto was 25–25 and in a position to make the playoffs, but injuries to key players again sent the Raptors plummeting down the standings. Rose, Carter, and Williams all suffered injuries as the Raptors struggled to a record of 8–24 in their remaining games. The Raptors fired GM Glen Grunwald on 1 April 2004, after the team ended the season three games short of the eighth and final playoff spot. The notable individual season performances were Carter's 22.5 ppg, Marshall's 10.7 rpg and rookie Bosh, a 6–10 forward-centrerwho averaged 11.5 ppg and 7.4 rRPGand was named to the NBA All-Rookie Team.Chris Bosh Info Page, nba.com, accessed 16 June 2007. In this transitionary season, the Raptors improved their regular -eason record to 33–49. Head coach Kevin O'Neill was fired immediately after Grunwald's termination, after making some remarks which were taken to question the team's commitment to winning."Toronto sack O'Neill, bbc.co.uk, 17 April 2004, accessed 21 April 2007. He was replaced by Sam Mitchell, a former NBA forward and assistant coach of the Milwaukee Bucks."Sam Mitchell Named Raptors Head Coach", nba.com/raptors, 29 June 2004, accessed 21 April 2007. Rob Babcock was named GM on 7 June 2004, alongside the appointments of Wayne Embry as senior advisor and Alex English as director of player development."Raptors Announce Basketball Operations Staff", nba.com/raptors, 7 June 2004, accessed 21 April 2007. In the 2004–05 season, the team moved into the Atlantic Division. Babcock picked Rafael Araújo—selected eighth overall—in the 2004 NBA Draft, in a move that was criticized by fans and analysts.Mannix, Chris, "The truth hurts", sportsillustrated.cnn.com, 16 September 2005, accessed 22 April 2007. Franchise player Carter demanded a trade during the offseason"Vince Carter demands trade: report", cbc.ca, 17 September 2004, accessed 22 April 2007. which finally came to fruition mid-season, ending his six-year tenure. Following the trade, Carter acknowledged he had not tried his hardest in the past few seasons.Wick, Norma, "All Flights Cancelled", nba.com/raptors, 10 January 2005, accessed 21 April 2007. Toronto received Alonzo Mourning, forwards Eric Williams and Aaron Williams and two mid-to-late future first round picks from the New Jersey Nets. Mourning chose to not report to Toronto, forcing Babcock to buy out the remainder of his contract"Raptors, Alonzo Mourning end contract", insidehoops.com, 11 February 2005, accessed 21 April 2007. at a reported $10 million, leaving him free to sign with the Miami Heat. Eric and Aaron Williams were supposed to add defensive toughness and rebounding, but were generally under-utilized for the entire season. Analysts had predicted Babcock got the bad end of the deal,Burns, Marty "Trade Analysis: Carter heads south of border", sportsillustrated.cnn.com, 17 December 2004, accessed 21 April 2007. and the trade eventually cost him his job. Carter's departure heralded a new era for Toronto. Bosh stepped up to the role of franchise player2004-05: End of the Carter Era, nba.com/raptors, accessed 21 April 2007. and performed well in his sophomore campaign, ranking tenth in the league in defensive rebounds. In contrast to Bosh's emergence, Araújo struggled to keep a spot in the line-up and became unpopular with fans and local media.Associated Press. "Raptors trade bust Araujo to Jazz for two", sports.espn.go.com, 8 June 2006, accessed 21 April 2007. Although the ACC was often well attended, due to the Raptors' 22–19 home record,Raptors Schedules & Results 2004-2005, nba.com/raptors, accessed 21 April 2007. their inability to win on the road (11–30) and a poor defensive record made Sam Mitchell's first year as head coach unimpressive. Additionally, Mitchell had problems dealing with Rafer Alston, who openly expressed his unhappiness with Mitchell in a post-game interview."Mitchell-Alston feud brews as Toronto heads to Cleveland", cbc.ca, 4 December 2004, accessed 21 April 2007. Later in the season, Alston was suspended two games for "conduct detrimental to the team" for reportedly walking out of a scrimmage during practice."Alston benched in Raptors loss", cbc.ca, 9 February 2005, accessed 21 April 2007. Notwithstanding the unrest, in their first season competing in the Atlantic Division, Toronto maintained the same regular season record of 33–49 as the previous season. The Raptors continued to rebuild during the 2005 NBA Draft, selecting Charlie Villanueva, Joey Graham, Roko Ukić and Uroš Slokar, with Villanueva's selection being very controversial amongst basketball pundits and Raptors fans alike."Raptors send Villanueva packing", cbc.ca, 30 June 2006, accessed 21 April 2007. The Raptors started their training camp by trading Alston to the Houston Rockets for Mike James, and signing free agent José Calderón as a backup for James. Despite the infusion of new players, Toronto's overall 2005–06 season was a disappointment; they set a franchise record by losing their first nine gamesRaptors Post Up, nba.com/raptors, 20 November 2005, accessed 23 April 2007. and 15 out of their first 16 games.Raptors Hit Jackpot, nba.com/raptors, accessed 12 April 2007. With losses mounting and media scrutiny intensifying, the Raptors hired legendary ex-Purdue coach Gene Keady as an assistant off the bench to help develop the young Raptors team, as well as establish a defensive persona for the team. On 15 January 2006, the Raptors set a franchise points record in a 129–103 win over the Knicks when Villanueva hit a three-pointer late in the game,Raptors Post Up", nba.com/raptors, 15 January 2006, accessed 12 April 2007. but less than a week later, the Raptors gave up an 18-point lead against the Los Angeles Lakers, and allowed Lakers star Kobe Bryant to score 81 points, the second highest single-game total in NBA history.Webb, Royce, "Kobe makes records wilt", sports.espn.go.com, 23 January 2006, accessed 23 April 2007. With media scrutiny intensifying once more and the Raptors entrenched at the bottom of the league in defensive field goal percentage,2006-07 Season Preview: Toronto Raptors, nba.com, accessed 23 April 2007. Toronto fired GM Rob Babcock."Rob Babcock Relieved of Duties", nba.com/raptors, 26 January 2006, accessed 21 April 2007. The 2005–06 season was not a total disaster. Villanueva's play impressed both fans and former critics as he came in second in NBA Rookie of the YearHornets' Paul Named the 2005-06 T-Mobile Rookie of the Year, nba.com, 10 May 2006, accessed 23 April 2007. and recorded 48 points in an overtime loss to Milwaukee Bucks, the most points scored by any rookie in franchise history and the most by a rookie in the NBA since 1997.Charlie Villanueva Info Page, nba.com, accessed 12 April 2007. Bosh was also named a reserve forward for the Eastern All-Star Team in the 2006 game, becoming the third Raptor after Vince Carter and Antonio Davis to appear in an All-Star Game. On 27 February 2006, the team named Bryan Colangelo, the 2004–05 NBA Executive of the Year, the President and GM of the Raptors."Colangelo Named Raptors President and General Manager", nba.com/raptors, 28 February 2006, accessed 23 April 2007. Known for his success in transforming a lottery Phoenix team into a 62-win offensive juggernaut, his hiring gave hope to many fans. Still, Toronto ended the season weakly when Bosh suffered a season-ending thumb injury."Charlie Villanueva Nets 48 in OT Loss in Milwaukee", nba.com/raptors, 26 March 2006, accessed 23 April 2007. The Raptors lost 10 in a row after Bosh's injuryRaptors Schedules & Results 2005-2006, nba.com/raptors, accessed 23 April 2007. and finished the season with the fifth worst record (27–55) in the NBA.2005-06 Standings, nba.com, accessed 23 April 2007. 2006–2013: The Colangelo era The 2006–07 season represented a watershed year for the Raptors franchise. The roster was overhauled, including the selection of 2006 NBA Draft number one pick Andrea Bargnani, the acquisition of point guard T. J. Ford in exchange for Charlie Villanueva, and the signing of shooting guard Anthony Parker and small forward Jorge Garbajosa.Ewing, Lori, "Toronto Raptors re-sign star forward Chris Bosh to contract extension", cbc.ca, 14 July 2006, accessed 17 June 2007. Bosh was given a three-year contract extension, while Maurizio Gherardini of Benetton Treviso was hired as the club's vice-president and assistant general manager."Raptors Name Gherardini To Basketball Staff", nba.com/raptors, 22 June 2006, accessed 17 June 2007. The first half of the season produced mixed results as Toronto struggled towards the .500 mark.Smalls, Anthony, "The Rebirth of the Raptors", nba.com, 12 April 2007, accessed 16 June 2007. However, Toronto ended the regular season with a 47–35 record, securing the third seed in the Eastern Conference for the 2007 NBA Playoffs along with the Atlantic Division title, as well as homecourt advantage for the first time in franchise history.Raptors Post Up, nba.com/raptors, 15 April 2007, accessed 17 June 2007.2006-07 Standings, nba.com, accessed 22 April 2007. Bosh recorded career-highs in ppg and rpg and was voted to start in the 2007 NBA All-Star Game."Raptors voted all-star starter" cbc.ca, 25 January 2007, accessed 16 June 2007. The Raptors were also praised for their improved defense, ball-sharing and tremendous team chemistry.Schuhmann, John, "Testing the Bosh Theory", nba.com, 23 March 2007, accessed 16 June 2007. Colangelo, Gherardini and Mitchell were credited with Toronto's turnaround this season,Feschuk, Dave, "Italian building block", thestar.com, 21 April 2007, accessed 16 June 2007. which was one of the best in NBA history in terms of league standing and defensive ranking.Pelton, Kevin, "Insider Preview - Sonics at Toronto", nba.com/sonics, 11 March 2007, accessed 16 June 2007. Mitchell was subsequently named the 2006–07 NBA Coach of the Year, the first coach in Raptors history to receive the honour,"Sam Mitchell Named 2006-07 Coach of the Year", nba.com/raptors, 24 April 2007, accessed 16 June 2007. while Colangelo was named 2006–07 Executive of the Year.Colangelo Named 2006-07 NBA Executive Of The Year, nba.com/raptors, 14 May 2007, accessed 16 May 2007. On 24 April 2007, the Raptors won their first playoff game in five seasons, with an 89–83 victory over the New Jersey Nets,Raptors Post Up, nba.com/raptors, 24 April 2007, accessed 16 June 2007. but lost the series 4–2.Raptors Post Up, 4 May 2007, accessed 16 June 2007. as the number one pick in the 2006 NBA Draft] Several changes to the roster were made before the 2007–08 campaign as Toronto sought to reproduce the same form as the previous campaign. Most notably, the Raptors acquired Carlos Delfino in a trade with Detroit for two second round draft picks,Raptors Acquire Carlos Delfino From Pistons, nba.com/raptors, 15 June 2007, accessed 22 July 2007. and signed Jamario MoonRaptors Sign Jamario Moon, nba.com/raptors, 10 July 2007, accessed 22 July 2007. and three-point specialist Jason Kapono as free agents.Ulmer, Mike, "Kapono Happy to be Joining Raptors", nba.com/raptors, 12 July 2007, accessed 13 July 2007. On the other hand, veteran swingman Morris Peterson joined the New Orleans Hornets.Hornets ink Morris Peterson for 4 years, cbc.ca, 23 July 2007, accessed 9 August 2007. Despite being defending division champions, the Raptors were widely tipped as outside contenders for the division and conference titles.Feschuk, Dave, "Raptors will defend crown", thestar.com, 31 October 2007, accessed 1 November 2007. Bargnani's inability to play well consistently, coupled with injuries to Garbajosa (75 games), Bosh (15 games) and Ford (31 games), derailed the possibility of a smooth campaign as the Raptors chalked up six fewer wins than the previous season. The Raptors ceded the division title to Boston, and qualified for the 2008 NBA Playoffs as the sixth seed where they were pitted against the Orlando Magic, but were eliminated in five games.2007-08 NBA Season Summary, basketball-reference.com, accessed 4 May 2008.Ulmer, Mike, "Raptors Head Home For The Summer", nba.com/raptors, 30 April 2008, accessed 4 May 2008. Whereas the preceding season was considered a success, the 2007–08 campaign was considered a disappointment. Weaknesses in Toronto's game—rebounding, defence, and a lack of a swingman—were brought into sharp focus during the playoffs, and changes were expected to be made to the roster. As it turned out, a blockbuster trade was agreed in principle before the 2008–09 campaign: six-time All-Star Jermaine O'Neal was acquired from the Indiana Pacers in exchange for Ford (who had become expendable with the emergence of Calderón), Rasho Nesterović, Maceo Baston, and Roy Hibbert, the 17th pick in the 2008 NBA Draft, giving the Raptors a potential boost in the frontcourt.Smith, Doug, "Blockbuster deal for Raptors", thestar.com, 26 June 2008, accessed 27 June 2008. Meanwhile, Bargnani, who had spent the summer working on his interior game, was projected to come off the bench. The Raptors also introduced a black alternate road jersey for the season similar to the earlier purple design that was dropped a few seasons ago. It had a maple leaf featured on the back neck of the jersey, symbolizing the Raptors as "Canada's team".Raptors unveil new alternate road uniforms, thestar.com, 25 September 2008, accessed 14 October 2008. Despite the introduction of O'Neal, who brought home the rebounds and the blocks, and a much improved Bargnani, the Raptors were too inconsistent. Following a 8–9 start to the season, Mitchell was fired and replaced by long-time assistant Jay Triano.Mitchell Relieved Of Duties, Jay Triano Takes Over On Interim Basis, nba.com/raptors, 3 December 2008, accessed 3 December 2008. Triano tweaked with the starting line-up to no avail as the Raptors fell to 21–34 prior to the All-Star break. O'Neal and Moon were then traded to Miami for Shawn Marion and Marcus Banks,Aldridge, David, "Raptors trade O'Neal, Moon to Heat for Marion, Banks", nba.com, 13 February 2009, accessed 14 February 2009. but with the losses mounting, the Raptors soon fell out of the playoffs picture, and were eliminated from contention with seven games of the regular season remaining.Chandler scores 17, Knicks beat Raptors 112-103, nba.com, 5 April 2009, accessed 11 April 2009. The Raptors eventually finished with a 33–49 record2008-09 NBA Season Summary, basketball-reference.com, accessed 16 April 2009. and headed into the next season with a potential overhaul of the core: Marion could become a free agent; Bosh could become one after 2009–10; Parker would soon turn 35; Bargnani had his breakthrough season. On 12 May 2009, Triano was given a three-year term for the position of head coach.Smith, Doug, "Raptors hand the reins to Triano", 12 May 2009, accessed 13 May 2009. The inevitable roster shakeup for the 2009–10 season began when Kapono was traded to the Philadelphia 76ers for the aggressive veteran forward Reggie Evans.Philadelphia 76ers Acquire Forward Jason Kapono From Toronto, nba.com accessed 15 June 2009. Toronto then drafted DeMar DeRozan‎ with the ninth pick, enabling them to fill a spot on the wings.Griffin top pick in NBA draft, sports.espn.go.com, 26 June 2009, accessed 27 June 2009. This was followed by the signing of free agent Hedo Türkoğlu, which in turn led to a sign-and-trade agreement involving four teams, with Toronto landing wing players Devean George (later traded for Marco Belinelli) and Antoine Wright, while releasing Marion, Kris Humphries and Nathan Jawai.Stein, Marc, "Four-team trade gets league OK", sports.espn.go.com, 9 July 2009, accessed 10 July 2009. Around the same time, Parker headed for the Cleveland Cavaliers,Cavs, Parker have a deal, news-hearld.com, 10 July 2009, accessed 12 July 2009. while Indiana point guard Jarrett Jack was added and Nesterovič brought back to provide cover for the big men. Finally, Delfino and Ukić were moved to the Milwaukee Bucks for Amir Johnson and Sonny Weems.Bogut aiming for training camp, sports.espn.go.com, accessed 24 August 2009. It became increasingly clear that Colangelo, in securing a credible nucleus for the future, was doing this to persuade Bosh to stay beyond 2010.Grange, Michael, "Jack could provide fringe benefits for struggling Raptors", The Globe and Mail, 12 July 2009. While the Raptors were off to a sluggish start, they picked up the pace around the All-Star break, reaching a season-high six games above .500. An injury to Bosh after the break coincided with Toronto's descent down the standings from the fifth to the eighth seed, and they finally relinquished their spot to Chicago a few games before the regular season ended. Before the 2010–11 season began, there was much anticipation around the league over the fates of an elite pack of free agents, featuring the likes of Bosh, Dwyane Wade, LeBron James, and Amar'e Stoudemire. Bosh and James eventually chose to converge in Miami with Wade, and the sign-and-trade transaction that ensued resulted in the Raptors receiving two first-round draft picks and a trade exception from Miami.Smith, Doug, "Raptors acquire two first-round picks, trade exception for Bosh", thestar.com, July 10, 2010, accessed July 10, 2010. Prior to this, Toronto had drafted Ed Davis, also a left-handed power forward like Bosh. After Bosh left, Colangelo sought to trade Calderón, Evans and the disenchanted Türkoğlu for Tyson Chandler, Leandro Barbosa, and Boris Diaw,Smith, Doug, "Raptor rebuild decidedly Sun-ny", thestar.com, 12 July 2010, accessed 13 July 2010. but the trade involving Chandler collapsed at the last minute, as Chandler was traded to the Dallas Mavericks instead.Bobcats send Tyson Chandler to Dallas, not Toronto, thestar.com, 14 July 2010, accessed 14 July 2010. Belinelli was then traded to New Orleans Hornets for Julian Wright. 2013–Present: Northern Uprising, Lowry/DeRozan Era, Arrival of Kawhi Leonard and first NBA championship 2013–2018: DeRozan and Lowry era During the 2013 off-season, new General Manager Masai Ujiri traded Bargnani to the New York Knicks for Marcus Camby,Steve Novak, Quentin Richardson, a future first round draft pick, and two future second-round picks; Camby and Richardson were both waived shortly after the trade. The Raptors also added Tyler Hansbrough, D. J. Augustin, Dwight Buycks, and Austin Daye via free agency. On 9 December 2013, the Raptors traded Gay, Quincy Acy, and Aaron Gray to the Sacramento Kings forJohn Salmons, Greivis Vásquez, Patrick Patterson, and Chuck Hayes, and waived Augustin.[133] The Raptors were 6–12 before the Gay trade; after the trade, they went on a 10–3 run as they maintained their lead in the division, and rose above the .500 mark for the first time in almost three years. The Raptors entered the All-Star break with a 28–24 record, and DeRozan was also selected to play in the All-Star game, is only the fourth ever Raptor to do so. On March 28, 2014, the Raptors clinched a playoff berth for the first time since 2008 after beating the Boston Celtics 105–103.[134] On April 11, 2014, the Raptors lost to the New York Knicks 108–100, but since division rival Brooklyn lost to the Atlanta Hawks the same night, the Raptors became Atlantic Division champions for the first time since 2007.[135] They finished the regular season with a franchise-high 48 wins (.585), going 42–22 (.656) after the Gay trade, the third-best record in the Eastern Conference. The Raptors faced the Brooklyn Nets in the first round of the playoffs for the first time since 2007, when the Nets were located in New Jersey. Toronto nearly advanced to the next round, but Paul Pierce blocked a potential game-winner by Lowry in Game 7.[136] In the summer of 2014, it was revealed that the Raptors were in discussion with the Rochester Razorsharks of the Premier Basketball League about forming a partnership in which the team would join the D-League and serve as the Raptors' exclusive affiliate at the 2015–16 season at the earliest.[137] During the 2014–15 season, the Raptors were off to their best start in franchise history: a then-Eastern Conference-leading 24–8 record. On March 27, 2015, the Raptors clinched the Atlantic division title with a 94–83 win over the Los Angeles Lakers. This was the second consecutive year that the Raptors clinched the Atlantic Division title.146 On April 11, 2015, the Raptors beat the Miami Heat, Toronto's first road win over the Heat since November 19, 2008, ending a ten-game slide on Miami's home floor. The win was Toronto's 48th of the season and 22nd on the road, both tying franchise records. Four days later, the Raptors broke their franchise record with their 49th win of the season. After the 2014–15 season, Louis Williams won the NBA Sixth Man of the Year Award, becoming the first Raptor to do so. The Raptors faced the Washington Wizards in the first round of the 2015 playoffs and lost four straight games as the Wizards swept the Raptors. On June 25, 2015, the Raptors selected Delon Wright with their first-round pick in the 2015 NBA draft, along with Norman Powell in the second round. On June 29, the Raptors announced their new NBA G League (then known as the NBA D-League) team, the Mississauga-based Raptors 905, which began play in the 2015–16 season. The Raptors added DeMarre Carroll, Cory Joseph, Bismack Biyombo, and Luis Scola via free agency. The Raptors opened a new practice facility, originally known as the BioSteel Centre in Exhibition Place, on February 10, 2016. The Raptors hosted the 2016 NBA All-Star Game on February 14, 2016 and its associated weekend for the first time in its history. With a 105–97 win at home against the Atlanta Hawks on March 30, 2016, the Raptors attained their first -ver 50-win season. The following day the Raptors clinched the Atlantic Division title for the third consecutive season as a result of a Boston Celtics loss against the Portland Trail Blazers. The 56–26 record became the best Raptors regular season ever, fourth overall in the league and second only to the Cleveland Cavaliers in the Eastern Conference. Entering the 2016 playoffs as the East's second seed,152 the Raptors were pushed to seven games by the Indiana Pacers, but won their first playoff series in 15 years.153 Another seven-game series against the Miami Heat ensued, which Toronto also won. The Raptors, who were one of the four teams that never reached the NBA Conference Finals in their histories, appeared in the third round for the first time in their twenty-first season, facing the Cleveland Cavaliers, in which they ultimately lost the series 4–2. The Cavaliers advanced to the NBA Finals and became champions. In preparation for their title push, the Raptors conducted a series of trades, including on February 14, 2017, when Terrence Ross and a first-round pick were traded for Serge Ibaka from the Orlando Magic, and on February 23, 2017, when Jared Sullinger and two second-round picks were traded for PJ Tucker. During the 2017 NBA playoffs, the third-seeded Raptors defeated the Milwaukee Bucks during the first round 4–2, but lost to the defending champions Cavaliers in the second round 4–0. On January 1, 2018, DeMar DeRozan scored a franchise-record 52 points to help the Raptors beat the Milwaukee Bucks 131–127 in overtime, matching the team record with their 12th consecutive home victory. DeRozan became the third player in Raptors history to score 50 or more in a single game—the others being Vince Carter and Terrence Ross, who each had 51. On March 7, 2018, Toronto became the first team in the league to clinch a playoff spot in the 2017–18 season, with a 121–119 overtime win over the Detroit Pistons in Detroit, and set a new franchise record in earliest playoff qualification, doing so in only their 64th game of the season.159 On April 6, 2018, the Raptors became Eastern Conference regular season champions, securing the number one seed for the first time in franchise history with a 92–73 win over the Indiana Pacers, in the process also setting new records for single-season wins at 57 and home wins with 33, with three games remaining on the schedule. The Raptors finished the regular season with a franchise-record 59 wins, which was the second-best overall in the league behind only the Houston Rockets. The Raptors faced off the Washington Wizards in the first round of the 2018 NBA playoffs, a rematch of the 2015 playoffs. The Raptors defeated the Wizards 4–2. The Raptors were swept by the Cleveland Cavaliers in the second round, becoming the first number one seed to get swept before the Conference Finals since 1969. Despite winning Coach of the Year, Casey was subsequently fired as coach on May 11. Nick Nurse was promoted to replace Casey as head coach on June 14. 2018–2019: Arrival of Kawhi Leonard and first championship Toronto's roster underwent two major changes during the 2018–19 season. First, on July 18, DeRozan was traded, along with Jakob Pöltland a protected 2019 first round draft pick, to the San Antonio Spurs in exchange for Kawhi Leonard and Danny Green. Leonard was a two-time All-Star and two-time Defensive Player of the Year, but owing to the short length of his contract, there was uncertainty over his longer-term future with the franchise. Secondly, during the trade deadline, the Raptors traded Jonas Valančiūnas, Delon Wright, C. J. Miles, and a 2024 second-round draft pick to the Memphis Grizzlies for Marc Gasol—another multiple All-Star and former Defensive Player of the Year—and signed Jeremy Lin shortly thereafter. The Raptors got off to a 6–0 start, a franchise record. Winning their 16th game on November 23, the Raptors broke their franchise record for the best start through 20 games with a 16–4 record. They reached the 20-win mark quicker than any time in their history when they won the 24th game of their season on December 1 against the Cleveland Cavaliers in Cleveland. On January 13, 2019, the Toronto Raptors broke the record for most points scored in franchise history after beating the Washington Wizards in Washington 140–138 points after double overtime. Despite resting Leonard for more than 20 games due to his injury from the previous season, the Raptors finished the regular season with the second seed in the East, and the second-best record in the league behind the Milwaukee Bucks. The Raptors faced the Orlando Magic in the first round of the 2019 playoffs, defeating them in five games. In the following round, the Raptors defeated the Philadelphia 76ers in a tightly contested seven-game series. In the closing seconds of Game 7 with the game tied, Leonard hit the game-winning 15-foot buzzer-beater to lift the Raptors to a 92–90 victory—the first Game 7 buzzer-beater in NBA playoff history. They went on to face the Bucks in the Eastern Conference Finals. After losing the first two games in Milwaukee, Toronto won the next four, advancing to the NBA Finals for the first time in franchise history, and their opponents were the Golden State Warriors.174 The Warriors, which were making their fifth consecutive finals appearance and featured multiple All-Stars, were favourites to win. However, the Raptors earned their first championship by defeating the Warriors 4–2, with Leonard being named Finals MVP. In doing so, the Raptors became the first non-American team to win the NBA title and the first non-American team to win a championship in any of the four major North American sports leagues since the Toronto Blue Jays won the World Series in 1993, ending a 25-year-long drought from Canada-based major professional sports teams. Logo File:Toronto Raptors logo 1995-2008.png|The original Toronto Raptors logo (1995–2008). File:Toronto Raptors.png|The second Toronto Raptors logo (2008–2015). Retains much of the original logo, but the colour purple has been removed, opting for an all red colour scheme. File:Raptors Claw.gif|The alternate Raptors logo (1995–2006), featuring three claws and a basketball that doubles as a stylized palm, and was also used as part of the Raptors tenth anniversary logo. Purple was the primary colour used by the Raptors, until it was replaced by red prior to the 2006–07 season. File:Raptors Claw Logo.gif|The silver version of the alternate logo, with a black circle around it (2008–2011). Arenas * SkyDome (1995–1999) * Occasional games (1995–1999): ** Maple Leaf Gardens ** Copps Coliseum * [[Scotiabank Arena|'Scotiabank Arena']] (formerly Air Canada Centre) (1999–present) Statistics and records |- |colspan="6" align=center bgcolor="#CE1141" | Toronto Raptors |- |1995-96 || 21 || 61 || .256 || || |- |1996-97 || 30 || 52 || .366 || || |- |1997-98 || 16 || 66 || .195 || || |- |1998-99 || 23 || 27 || .460 || || |- |1999-2000 || 45 || 37 || .549 || Lost First Round || New York 3, Toronto 0 |- |2000-01 || 47 || 35 || .573 || Won First Round Lost Conference Semifinals || Toronto 3, New York 2 Philadelphia 4, Toronto 3 |- |2001-02 || 42 || 40 || .512 || Lost First Round || Detroit 3, Toronto 2 |- |2002-03 || 24 || 58 || .293 || || |- |2003-04 || 33 || 49 || .402 || || |- |2004-05 || 33 || 49 || .402 || || |- |2005-06 || 27 || 55 || .329 || || |- |2006-07 || 47 || 35 || .573 || Lost First Round || New Jersey 4, Toronto 2 |- |2007-08 || 41 || 41 || .500 || Lost First Round || Orlando 4, Toronto 1 |- |2008-09 || 33 || 49 || .402 || || |- |2009-10 || 40 || 42 || .488 || || |- |2010-11 || 22 || 60 || .268 || || |- |2011-12 || 23 || 43 || .348 || || |- |2012-13 || 34 || 48 || .415 || || |- |2013-14 || 48 || 34 || .585 || Lost First Round || Brooklyn 4, Toronto 3 |- |2014-15 || 49 || 33 || .598 || Lost First Round || Washington 4, Toronto 0 |- |2015-16 || 56 || 26 || .683 || Won First Round Won Conference Semifinals Lost Conference Finals || Toronto 4, Indiana 3 Toronto 4, Miami 3 Cleveland 4, Toronto 2 |- |2016-17 || 51 || 31 || .622 || Won First Round Lost Conference Semifinals || Toronto 4, Milwaukee 2 Cleveland 4, Toronto 0 |- |2017-18 || 59 || 23 || .720 || Won First Round Lost Conference Semifinals || Toronto 4, Washington 2 Cleveland 4, Toronto 0 |- style="background: #FDB927;" |2018-19 || 58 || 24 || .707 || Won First Round Won Conference Semifinals Won Conference Finals Won NBA Finals || Toronto 4, Orlando 1 Toronto 4, Philadelphia 3 Toronto 4, Milwaukee 2 Toronto 4, Golden State 2 |- !Totals || 902 || 1018 || .470 || || |- !Playoffs || 48 || 58 || .453 || colspan=2 | 1 Championship Personnel Current Roster * 3 - OG Anunoby * 25 - Chris Boucher * - Oshae Brissett * - Terence Davis * 33 - Marc Gasol * 20 - Dewan Hernandez * - Rondae Hollis-Jefferson * 9 - Serge Ibaka * - Stanley Johnson * - Sagaba Konate * 7 - Kyle Lowry * 8 - Jordan Loyd * 1 - Patrick McCaw * 13 - Malcolm Miller * - Cameron Payne * 24 - Norman Powell * - Devin Robinson * 43 - Pascal Siakam * 70 - Matt Thomas * 23 - Fred VanVleet Individual awards NBA Rookie of the Year *Damon Stoudamire – 1996 *Vince Carter – 1999 NBA Coach of the Year *Sam Mitchell – 2007 NBA Executive of the Year *Bryan Colangelo – 2007 All-NBA Second Team *Vince Carter – 2001 *Chris Bosh – 2007 All-NBA Third Team *Vince Carter – 2000 NBA All-Rookie First Team *Damon Stoudamire – 1996 *Marcus Camby – 1997 *Vince Carter – 1999 *Morris Peterson – 2001 *Chris Bosh – 2004 *Charlie Villanueva – 2006 *Andrea Bargnani – 2007 *Jorge Garbajosa – 2007 NBA All-Rookie Second Team *Jamario Moon – 2008 Management General managers * 1995–March 1998: Isiah Thomas * March 1998–April 2004: Glen Grunwald * April 2004–June 2004 (Interim): Jack McCloskey * June 2004–January 2006: Rob Babcock * January 2006–February 2006 (Interim): Wayne Embry * 2006–present: Bryan Colangelo Owners * 1995–1998: John Bitove, Allan Slaight, Isiah Thomas * 1998–present: Maple Leaf Sports & Entertainment |} Head coaches Notes ''' * A running total of the number of coaches of the Raptors and thus any coach who has two or more separate terms as head coach is only counted once * Spent entire coaching career with the Raptors while in the NBA * Elected into the Basketball Hall of Fame as a coach |} Broadcasters '''Television * John Saunders (Play-by-play, 1995–2001) * Dan Shulman (Occasional play-by-play, 1995–2001, TSN) * Rod Black (Play-by-play, 1995–2005, CTV, and TSN) * Chuck Swirsky (Play-by-play, 2001–2008) * Jack Armstrong (Colour, 1998–present, NBA TV Canada, Rogers Sportsnet, and TSN) * Leo Rautins (Colour, 1995–present, CTV, Rogers Sportsnet, The Score, and TSN) * Matt Devlin (Play-by-play, 2008–present) * Sherman Hamilton (Colour, 2008–present, NBA TV Canada) Radio * Mike Inglis (Play-by-play, 1995–1998, CFRB 1010) * Chuck Swirsky (Play-by-play, 1998–2001, Fan 590; TV simulcast of play-by-play, 2001–2004) * Jack Armstrong (Colour, 1998–2001, Fan 590) * Leo Rautins (TV simulcast of colour, 2001–2004, Fan 590) * Paul Romanuk (Play-by-play, 2004–2005, Fan 590) * Paul Jones (Colour, 1995–1997, CFRB 1010; 2004–2005, Fan 590; Play-by-play, 2005–present, Fan 590) * Eric Smith (Colour, 2005–present, Fan 590) Fanbase The Raptors have enjoyed a consistent fanbase throughout their history. From 2000 to 2002, the Raptors led the league in sellouts, but attendances dipped slightly between 2003 and 2006. This improved during the 2006–07 regular season, an average of 18,258 fans attended each game (13th in the league), which translates to 92.2% of the Air Canada Centre's seating capacity.2006-07 NBA Attendance, sports.espn.go.com, accessed 16 June 2007. Following the success of the 2006–07 season, Toronto became one of the league leaders in season ticket sales for the 2007–08 season.Smith, Doug, "Ticket sales put Raptors in model franchise territory", thestar.com, 5 September 2007, accessed 6 September 2007. The value of the Raptors franchise has risen over the years. With the continued popularity of the Raptors, the value of the franchise rose from US$125 million in 1998 to $315 million in 2006, $373 million in 2007, and $400 million in 2008, before falling to $386 million in 2009, according to reports by Forbes.NBA Team Valuations, forbes.com/lists, 25 January 2007, accessed 15 June 2007.#14 Toronto Raptors, forbes.com, 6 December 2007, accessed 6 February 2008.NBA Team Valuations, forbes.com, 3 December 2008, accessed 6 December 2008.#11 Toronto Raptors, forbes.com The Raptors previously were the only NBA team with their own television channel, Raptors NBA TV, which acted as a localized version of the league's U.S. channel NBA TV. However, on October 15, 2010, the channel was renamed NBA TV Canada with a greater emphasis on NBA teams other than the Raptors. Their television ratings, however, are considerably lower than other more established Toronto sports teams and most other sporting events shown on Canadian television.Zelkovich, Chris, "Raptors putting on a show - who's watching?", thestar.com, 30 March 2007, accessed 16 June 2007. On game day, the fans are usually entertained by the Raptor mascot, the Raptors Dance Pak, and the 4 Korners Raptors Soundcrew during pre-game, time-outs, and intervals. Giveaways are sometimes bundled with tickets to encourage attendance. Further, whenever Toronto scores more than 100 points in a home game, win or loss, fans can redeem their ticket for a pizza slice at standalone Pizza Pizza locations throughout Ontario for the business day after the game that was played. This is part of a promotion made by the Raptor's official pizza sponsor.Pizza Pizza contests, pizzapizza.ca, accessed 20 January 2010. Community service The Raptors Foundation was the charitable arm of the Raptors, dedicated to assisting Ontario's registered charities that support programs and sports initiatives for at-risk children and youth. The Foundation strove to lift spirits and change lives for young people by supporting local and provincial organizations that provide recreational, educational and other youth-oriented activities. Through its community ties and with the help of its corporate partners, donors, Raptors players and volunteers, the Foundation has successfully raised more than $14 million between 1995 and 2007, and reached out to thousands of other charities.Raptors Foundation, nba.com/raptors, accessed 7 April 2007. The Raptors Foundation is one of three parts of the Raptors' community service program. The other projects are Raptors Community Relations and Raptors Basketball Development, both of which focus on providing basketball development programs. The Toronto Raptors lead the NBA for amount of money donated to the community. In 2008, the Foundation merged with the other charitable arms of MLSE's other teams to form the Team Up Foundation.Team Up Foundation teamupfoundation.org, accessed 29 April 2010.The high cost of sports charities, thestar.com, accessed April 29, 2010. References External links * Toronto Raptors page at basketball-reference.com * Doug Smith's Toronto Raptors blog Category:National Basketball Association teams Category:Atlantic Division (NBA) Category:Eastern Conference (NBA)